


You’re Hot Then You’re Cold

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Anime, Based on a Katy Perry Song, Body Hair, Boyfriends, Comedy, Humor, Insecurity, Inspired by Music, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Cheating, Possessive Behavior, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, Relationship Problems, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Stakeout, Stalking, Tutoring, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Homura Atsuki: Just what is this dashing stranger to Hikawa Tohru?
Relationships: Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari/Hikawa Tohru | Tory Froid





	You’re Hot Then You’re Cold

You’re Hot Then You’re Cold

Author’s Note: By all means, listen to Katy Perry while reading. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairing: Established Netto x Tohru.

Summary:

Homura Atsuki: Just what is this dashing stranger to Hikawa Tohru?

* * *

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but isn’t this stalking?”

“Hush! You’ll give away my position!”

His critical NetNavi was never far off.

“Grr…He’s with him again!”

Everything about the teenager’s appearance coruscated youthful condescension: his unkempt blue pompadour, pointed eyebrows, thin earrings, and turtleneck t-shirt, “BURN” in big, bold capital letters across the back.

“Why’s Tohru-kun gotta keep hanging around this guy?”

“Tohru-kun has activities that don’t involve you, Netto-kun.” Rockman shrugged.

“Yeah, but what? Am I not old enough for him? He has to go for even older dudes? Maybe it’s the leg hair. Hey, Rockman, do you think I should grow mine out? Would Tohru-kun be into that?”

“You know the object of a stakeout is not being discovered, right?”

Netto’s rant went out like a stove’s flame. Tohru stood above his nest in the bushes, arms folded behind his head.

“If you were worried I was cheating, we could have discussed it, Netto-kun.”

The hoodlum who Tohru had been talking to literally yawned his way over, a haughtiness to his walk. “So this is the Net Saviour you mentioned!”

“I’m Hikari Netto!” He snapped upright. “Tohru-kun’s _boyfriend_!”

“Netto-kun, please! Homura-kun teaches the Advanced NetBattling Techniques night course at the community centre! That’s all!”

The paranoiac unclenched his fists, Tohru’s words sinking in. “…A NetBattle instructor?”

“Yes.”

“He’s been giving you pointers?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“How hands-on?”

Tohru glared. “Not _that_ hands-on!”

For safety, Netto formed a huggy barrier between Tohru and the apparent “NetBattle instructor.”

Atsuki laughed out loud, “I can see why you didn’t just ask him for advice!”

Rockman and Iceman concurred, nodding together.


End file.
